Labyrinth 2: Return of the Unknown
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: When Loll finds her sisters old book she accidentally wishes herself away. Now Cal and Simone have to use powers they’ve not used in years to find and save her. But how much has changed since they last saw the Goblin world? explanation inside. T incase
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is about Cal and Simone. They are two English friends with Sarah who actually went with her to the Labyrinth. All (or at least some) will be explained later. This takes place two years after the movie, Sarah is 17 and Cal is 15, Simone 14.**

**When Loll finds her sisters old book she accidentally wishes herself away. Now Cal and Simone have to use powers they've not used in years to find and save her. But how much has changed since they last saw the Goblin world?**

**Labyrinth 2: Return of the Unknown**

(Chap 1: Remember)

The thunder roared and lightning flashed. The rain hammered itself down upon the two girls on there horses. They stopped and jumped off, locking the horses in the stables and running inside the small cottage. The taller of the two was Cal, her hair was black and came just passed her shoulders, her eyes where cola-black. Cal's blue, torn jeans and black hoody where already starting to dry as the other girl, Simone slammed the door shut. Simone was about a foot smaller than Cal with the same hourglass figure. Her hair was a light-brown and stopped halfway down her back. Her jumper was dark-brown with a pink hart in the middle. She also sported white jogging trousers and skater trainers similar to Cal, only white and pink, not black and red.

The two girls laughed, but where interrupted by a loud, older voice. "Cal Jones! You are in serious trouble girl." Shouted Cal's mum as she entered the foyer where the two sopping girls where standing. She was a slightly plump woman, but by no means fat, and very curvy. Her hair was auburn and a long, frizzy mass of curls.

"What? Why?" Cal gave her mother a confused look.

"You had your mobile with you. You should have called me as soon as the storm came. I've been worried sick." Her mothers brown eyes where shining with tears of worry and anger.

Cal's grandmother had invited her to stay at the cottage she owned in Scotland, not too far from Newcastle, for the summer. Her grandma hardly ever used it, as she preferred to live by the sea. Cal's friend Simone was very fond of the countryside and so she was aloud to come.

"Where sorry Sally." Sally, Cal's mum, looked at Simone over her red framed glasses.

"It's quite alright. I just whish you would be more careful." She said to the two. "Now, I'm going out to meet my sister. Haven't seen her since she moved up here. You remember Mable right? Loll is watching TV and Alex is asleep. He's exhausted after the first two trial weeks at school and then the travel up here. Try not to wake him."

"Ok mum." Alex was Cal's 12 year old brother. The school he's going to have trial runs for the first two weeks so the students can get to know there fellow students, classes, teachers ect.

"Ok. I'll be off. There's food in the fridge. You both know how to cook so I'll leave everything too you. Keep you mobile on, and I expect you to all be in bed when I get back. Goodnight girls." And with that, Sally walked off, only returning to grab an umbrella.

A few hours passed. Cal and Simone where talking to Sarah. They had helped Sarah solve the labyrinth a few years ago, and when Sarah moved back to America, they've been 'pen palls' ever since (really they just sent e-mails or talked on Facebook. Occasionally sending a handwritten letter with some presents and photos).

Sarah-Campion-Of -The-Labyrinth says: How's the whether?

Cal-The-Goblin-City's-Magician says: We can think of many words, bt this' a family show.

Sarah-Campion-Of -The-Labyrinth says: LOL! It's sooooooooooooo hawt here.

Cal-The-Goblin-City's-Magician says: Like Jareth? ; )

Sarah-Campion-Of -The-Labyrinth says: You know that was all a dream. I can hardly remember what happened anymore.

Cal-The-Goblin-City's-Magician says: We know. Would b cool if it waz rel tho. G2g now.

Sarah-Campion-Of -The-Labyrinth says: c u. by

Cal-The-Goblin-City's-Magician has: logged off

Sarah-Campion-Of -The-Labyrinth has: logged off

"Come on Loll. It's way passed your late bed time." Simone said, tugging her sisters arm.

"No. You aren't going to bed now. Why should I?" Simone's sister was more than a head smaller than Simone. She was wearing mismatched pyjamas, a pink PJ top with a golden star coming from round the back and blue PJ bottoms and white and blue trainers. She had the same hair colour and jade-green eyes as her sister.

"We'll be going to bed soon too Loll." Cal said, trying to calm her down. Loll was prone to suddenly exploding.

"And we have to get up early. Remember what happened last time." Simone warned. Lest time she refused to go to sleep and they all had to get up early she become really ill and wound up in hospital.

"I hate you." Loll shrieked. Her shortish hair was standing up in her bunches like an angry cat's fur. "And your freak of a friend. I whish I never agreed to come here. Good night."

Loll ran up to her room. Cal looked a little hurt by the crude, unnecessary comment about her for a moment, but just shrugged it off as if it where an unwanted hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry-" Simone started, but Cal raised her hand.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." Cal offered a small smile.

"Really?" Simone tilted her head slightly.

"Well you would think so. You've heard the tings that people call me at school." The two sat on the sofa.

"Yea. I guess your right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loll stormed into her room, almost waking up Alex, who was in the next room. Hoping to get back at her sister (the three girls shared a room) she decided to go through her stuff. She found old stuffed toys and mountains of books. She scrambled through everything, desperate to find some embarrassing photo or her diary, but she found nothing. She dropped to the floor in front of her sisters dressing table and started to cry.

"It's not fair. I'm sick of this place. I whish everyone would just go away… or better still I get to go somewhere else. Someone please help me."

Loll thought she heard a scuttling in front of her. She looked up. There was something under the dresser. It was a small, red book, lying open, face down so she could only see the cover. She reached out and took it, keeping her finger on the page that was open. She read the cover. The only thing on it was the word _Labyrinth_ in gold, engraved into the red leather. She looked at the page, and read out loud.

" 'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, we have fought our way to the castle beyond The Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. Four our will is as strong as yours, and our Kingdome as great. You have no power over me.' I wonder what exactly this story is about."

She walked over to her bed and sat to read. It was about three girls. One had a little brother. On a day when they where supposed to be going out one of the girls, Sara (we know her as Sarah) is forced to baby sit after a day of school and chores. Sara's friends Cleo and Stella (Cal and Simone) decide to stay with her. The two friends knew of Sara's powers and warned her to not say the words, but she couldn't take it. She said the words and he was stolen. Sara decided that she wanted her brother back or her mother would kill her. So the three have to solve the labyrinth together.

"I could try that. It seems so much more fun there, instead of here. And no one to tell me what to do. But what to say?…. I know. I whish that I could find a way to go to the goblin city. I whish the goblins would come and take me away, right now."

There was a flash of lightening and the thud of a book on the ground. Back down stairs, Cal and Simone looked at each other.

"Did you feel that?" Simone asked. Cal just nodded. "Feels familiar."

"… Oh, my god. It's the same feeling we got when Toby disappeared."

"But that was just a dream." Simone frowned.

"I know. But it could still just be our ability to sense things. Maybe she's trying to run away." Cal got up, trying to think of a real situation in which she had seen this, but could find none. "Let's go upstairs."

They went up to find Alex still asleep, but sprawled out on the floor, the sheets tangled round his body. But there room was empty. Simone's things had obviously been rooted through. Simone looked at her sisters bed, whilst Cal was looking under her own wardrobe, from where a purplish glow was coming.

"Cal, look. It's my book. The one that Sarah gave me. Labyrinth. Funny how it was so much like our dream." Simone mused.

Call stood up. "I don't think it was a dream." she showed Simone what she was looking at. It was one of the large crystal spheres, but it was glowing. Emitting a sort of ultraviolet coloured light.

(Flashback)

"_What?" The two girls gasped._

"_Your going back to America?" Cal looked at her sadly._

"_I'm sorry. It's my stepmother. She's being so picky." Sarah's eyes where shining with tears._

"_I am sorry to hear that." Came a familiar voice. The man who they had defeated just a day ago, was standing beside the girls._

"_Hi Jareth." the girls smiled. "Come to say goodbye to Sarah?" Jareth nodded._

"_And to give you this." A crystal materialised in Jareth's hand. "This crystal will give you the power to return to my world, but only when you truly need it, or I need your help. I have a feeling there will be a time and again when we will meet. Goodbye girls." He nodded to them. "Goodbye Sarah." _

_He took her hand and kissed it before turning into an owl in a swirl of glitter and flew off._

"_I entrust it to you Cal. You'll know the words when the time is right." His voice echoed as he vanished._

(End Flashback)

"Oh, yea. Now I remember." Simone said. "Wait. I can remember Sarah's mobile number. She gave it to me in the post a little while ago. We can tell her. She can't come with us, but maybe we could tell her where we're going."

"You do that. I'm going to pack some stuff."

Cal went into the kitchen and grabbed a cooler bags. She filled it with food and drinks. They both had two Lucozade Orange, two bottles of Volvic touch or Fruit Water, several sandwiches for them to have and much more. She would give this one to Simone to keep. She was more trustworthy with food than herself. She grabbed a hiking bag. She packed 4 pen-knifes (the ones with knives and forks, scissors, an actual knife, can opener ect.) and some plates. She also grabbed two sleeping bags and all the matches and blankets she could find. There can be any sort or weather in the Labyrinth.

"Done. She knows. The laptop should work in the Goblin World, so we can keep in contact. Her phone's gone funny." Simone said. She cocked her head to the side at the sight of the bags. "what are you doin' with all the gear? We're going to the Goblin World, not a month long journey to the top of mount Everest. It took us just less than 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth, not weeks."

"Yea, but who knows how bad the Labyrinth is now. And Jareth hasn't came to us, so he can't know. Therefore there's no time limit. Who knows how long it'll take." Cal said, handing her friend the food. They slung the bags onto there backs.

"Won't we need clean clothes?" Simone asked.

"Do you really think we can carry any more stuff?" Cal pointed out. Simone just shook her head. "Ok then:

Crystal of The Goblin Land,

Here me now from where I stand.

Help is needed, trouble's unfurled,

So take us back to The Goblin World."

Cal's voice seemed to echo as a fierce, glowing wind swirled around them, lifting them off there feet, then vanishing. A note for Alex floated to the floor, saying they had to go out and make sure the horses where ok. Little did the two girls know, that a bigger surprise than they expected, is waiting for them in The Goblin City.

**There, hope you liked it. I must ask that everyone who reads must also review, or I will kill everyone.**

**Jareth: What? I may have promised not to, but I can still turn you into a goblin. Now, would you rather stay as a human, or stay as a goblin?**

**Me: Ok, I won't kill everyone… some people.**

**Jareth: Or would you rather go back to the human world?**

**Me: Nooooooooooooooo! Plz just review, then you'll save everyone's life. Sorry about the death threats. Jareth, would you be so kind?**

**Jareth: Very well. Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion doesn't normally do this whole dilemma thing, but just this once. She owns nothing from Labyrinth. But she does own Cal, Simone and Loll, along with a friend from school who will remain anonymous. **

**Me: Remember to review! **


	2. Chap 2: Rain

**Sorry it's taken so long. Thank you to my one reviewer ForsakenRose, but PLEASE I **_**need**_** more reviews. I'm begging everyone to R+R. I'm on my knees.**

**Jareth: She really is you know. Just review, it might shut her up.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Rain)

The girls landed on the grass with a thud as the glittering whirlwind dropped them and disappeared. Cal opened her eyes and gasped with shock at the horrible sight before her. The grass beneath her was dead and withered. The door to the Labyrinth, normally almost impossible to find, was smashed open and from what she could see many of the walls had been knocked down throughout the labyrinth. When she first came here there where the sounds of birds and a light breeze and the sun was slightly clouding over yet bright and colourful. But now, all that could be heard was distant thunder, there was no wind at all but it was starting to rain and the sky was black with clouds.

"Oh, no!" Cal turned to wake Simone up but Simone wasn't there. "Simone?" she tried to call out but she was so scared it came out as nothing more than a whisper. "SIMONE!" she shouted.

This had to be a dream, it had to be. Loll should be stuck in the castle, Simone is lost and the Labyrinth is in a mess. What had become of her friends, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius? What has happened to the worm, goblins and all the other inhabitants of the Labyrinth and The Goblin City, and (almost) most importantly The Goblin King, Jareth. If he had been killed then the hole Goblin World would be lost in chaos… well more so than the last time.

"HOGGLE!…" She yelled, praying that someone, anyone would hear her. "LUDO!… SIR DIDYMUS!…" no answer. AMBROSIUS!…" still no answer. She screwed her eyes shut and tried the last name that came into mind, screaming at the top of her lungs. "JARETH!… HELP!" Cal sank to her knees and cried. She cried her heart out, curled up on the dead grass in the now pouring rain.

Cal was too upset to notice anything. Her eyes where blinded by the tears and all she could hear was the rain and thunder. She lay there fore ages, hungry, cold, wet and alone. There was a blot of lightening hit the tree just behind her, a spark touched her neck causing her to flinch away a little and curl up even tighter into a ball. She didn't see the swirl of glitter or hear the footsteps coming towards her. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to swipe the hand away but grabbed the persons wrist instead, so she was on her front. She looked up to see that the hand belonged to none other than The Goblin King himself. Judging from the rips in his clothes and the way he was holding his arm he was hurt but not badly enough to stop him from flying.

Jareth looked confused at first then looked, almost sorrowfully down on the familiar face. Her hair was dripping and messy, her neck was badly burnt, her eyes where blood shot and red rimmed. Her face was so wet it was impossible what where tears or rain. He didn't bother shouting over the loud rain and thunder, he just held out his hand. Cal took it and stood on shaky legs, but the hunger, cold and rain was taking its toll, causing her to collapse, falling, unconsciously, into Jareth's arms.

**Sorry it's so short I will write more soon. So in the meen time plz R+R. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
